How to deal with her
by animeluver69
Summary: Crona likes Patty and wants to ask her out on Valentines day! But will he have enough courage to do it? Will she accept? How will he deal with this pressure! Review and I'll love you forever!
1. Chapter 1

How to deal with her

Crona sat in the corner of his room under the DWMA holding his pillow close to his pounding chest. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her beautiful face wouldn't leave his thoughts for a minute. He didn't know how to deal with this but it made him feel, warm inside.

Her bright blue eyes shining in childish excitement. That sweet sing-song voice that gave him butterflies in his stomach. The way she was so headstrong about everything. She is very naïve wich was strangely calming. Her cute little laugh and the serious side that sent chills up him spine. He could think of a dozen other reason why he likes Patty Thompson.

"Wait! What? Her? I don't care as long as she cooks. But who am I kidding? Your chances with her or any girl are slim." Ragnorak retorted beginning to hit Crona repeatedly. Crona cried out in pain when suddenly, Ragnorak was hit in the face with a huge encyclopedia.

"Stop bullying Crona!" Maka yelled at Ragnorak entering Crona's room, "Hey Crona! Just came by to visit. And what are you bullying him about this time Ragnorak?" Crona tried to hush Ragnorak but failed.

"Crona has a crush on that Patty girl and he's been daydreaming about her instead of feeding me!"Ragnorak complained loudly going back inside Crona. This resulted into Crona blushing saying his usual, "I don't know how to deal with this!"

Maka smiled and sat down next to him on his bed. Crona would not look at her and was blushing scarlet. "I think it's sweet that you like her not embarrassing. You should tell her, then you will feel so much better." Maka said gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Crona nodded agreeing.

"You know, Valentines day is in three more days. Why don't you ask her out for then?" Maka suggested quietly standing and leaving the room. After a bit of thinking, Crona had made up his mind. He was going to ask her out. But how?

* * *

Sorry everyone for the grammar and spelling problems. Why didn't anyone tell me!? But I'm fixing it! Thanks for reading it though review and I will love you forever!


	2. Chapter 2

There were three days left until Valentines day and Crona was going to try and ask Patty out today. He had bought her a present and knew would see her in Stien's class, so he hurried so he wouldn't be late. When he finally arrived a bit early, there he saw her.

She was drawing a giraffe in her own little world by herself. Soul was holding Maka in his arms while she read a book and Liz was in the arms of Kidd filing her nails. Blackstar was kissing Tsubakis neck while she feebly protested.

Crona walked over to Patty and sat by her. She didn't notice him. 'Talk to her!' he heard Ragnorak whisper in his head.

"T-that's a beautiful giraffe y-your drawing Patty." Crona stuttered. Patty looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks! You should draw one too. We must gain their trust." Patty smiled at him.

"Gain w-whos trust?"

"The giraffes of course."

"Oh w-well, I have a gift for you." Crona blushed as he pulled out a tiny plush giraffe toy and placed it on the desk in front of her. He tried to act as calm as possible but his blushing and sweaty palms were a dead giveaway. Patty stared at the toy.

"Just try it." she said threateningly to the giraffe. Just before Crona could question her she grabbed it and ripped its head off, throwing its insides everywhere. Patty then turned to Corona and smiled at him.

"Thanks for the help! He's been wanted for a long time." she giggled skipping out of the classroom. Crona gave a confused look towards Maka who was just as confused as him. 'Maybe next time you should ask her!' Ragnorak teased. Crona mentally slapped himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, now there were only two more days left until Valentines Day and giving her a present did not go well. Now Crona was wandering the school pondering how he would try today, not paying much attention to where he was going.

Suddenly a basketball collided against Cronas face making him fall over. He didn't realize he had walked smack into the middle of Blackstar and Souls one-on-one, and now he was seeing stars.

"Crap, are you okay Crona?" Soul asked helping him up while Blackstar laughed.

"I-I'm fine. I'm sorry for walking through your game."

"Its cool. Whats got you so worked up?"

"I'm trying to ask out a girl I like, out for a date on Valentines Day but I have no clue what I'm doing or if she likes me." This made Soul smirked showing his shark-like teeth.

"I'll help you. Cool guys always help out their friends." Soul grinned high-fiving Crona, "But who's the girl?" Crona blushed and stared down at his shoes.

"Patty. Oh god I don't know how to deal with this!"

"Its fine Crona I'll help."

"Yahoo! And of course you'll need your gods help! No plan ever fails when I'm involved." Blackstar boasted. This made Crona ad Soul sweatdrop.

Later that day, Patty and the other girls were chatting in the courtyard of the DWMA when they looked up to see Crona approaching them. Except he looked... weird. He had on Souls usual outfit and on his shirt, was a big sign that read 'Blackstar is our god!'. He had what looked to be a giraffe print scarf on and held out some flowers to Patty.

Instead of accepting them, she broke into fits of laughter, as did everyone else because of his ridiculous outfit. Even Maka couldn't help but giggle. Corona blushed embarrassed and ran back to his friends.

"Sorry dude." Soul and Blackstar apologized.

"It's okay. There's still tomorrow left. Thanks anyway." Crona sighed walking away. Yeah, tomorrow. That's when he will finally do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Tomorrow is Valentines Day and so far Crona has come no closer to asking out Patty. He's tried giving her a present and asking his guy-friends for advice (wich only made it worse). But today was his last shot. He just hopes that nobody else has asked her.

Crona had one more plan wich he felt was full-proof. He was just going to talk to her. It seemed easy and he couldn't see a flaw in his plan. Just walk up to her and ask. Right now she was at the basketball court with the rest of the gang so that is where he is headed now.

When he finally got to the basketball court he saw her, sitting on a bench with Maka. She looked beautiful as always. 'Hurry up Crona so we can get me some food!' Ragnorak nagged inside his head. So Crona hurriedly walked over to her and sat down next to her. Maka winked at him and went to join the game leaving the two alone.

Patty smiled at him, "Whats up Crona? Your sweating like a crazy person and you haven't even begun playing yet!" Crona looked down at his hands blushing. Now he saw the flaw in his plan. He's too nervous and scared to ask her. He played with his pink hair.

"U-um Patricia-" Crona started.

"Patricia?" Patty interrupted.

"Oh s-sorry. Patty I-I was w-wondering if um. Oh um. Well-"

"Spit it out!"

"I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona cried out running away and did not stop until he was back in room. He flopped on his bed and Maka texted him a few minutes later (Lord Death bought them all cellphones) but he was too embarrassed to look. Finally he sighed picking up the pink iPhone with a gooey black blood drip case.

'What happened?' Makas text read. Crona held back a his tears. 'I failed. I got scared and couldn't do it.' Crona replied and turned his phone off. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

Crona laid himself onto his bed facedown. He couldn't hold it in anymore. His ear rattling cries echoed the empty room. He couldn't stop crying. Why did he have to be so shy and pathetic? Why couldn't he just walked up to her and tell her how he feels? And now it's too late. He failed.


	5. Chapter 5

Crona woke up with a sore throat and puffy red eyes from crying all night. He had a pain in his heart from his failure. Crona cleaned himself up and sat in the far corner of his bed. 'Happy Valentines Day to me' he thought to himself dully trying not to think of her. Ragnorak appeared from his back.

"Aw come on Crona! Its stupid to sit in here and pout all day. Lets take a walk through the park and get something to eat!" Ragnorak suggested going back inside Crona. Crona sighed and shuffled out of the door.

~Time Jump! At the park~

Crona was walking through the park when he saw a blonde girl sitting alone on a bench looking very distressed. 'Patty?' he wondered sitting next to her. It was indeed his crush.

"Patty?" he addressed her gently. She looked up looking very close to tears.

"Whats wrong? Where is everyone else?" Crona questioned putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well," she sniffed, "Kidd and sis are out at a dinner date, Blackstar and Tsubaki are at a concert, Maka and Soul are hanging out together at home and I'm just here. They all have something special to do on Valentines day and I don't! It feels like everyone has someone that likes them besides me!" Crona smiled a bit at that sitting next to her.

"That's not true. How c-could people not like you? Your amazing." Patty smiled at him with those big blue eyes.

"Really?"

"Y-yes. And um, Patty. I-I was wondering. Ugh I don't know how to-"

"Just deal with it and do what your heart tells you." Patty giggled. Crona felt his courage grow just from her kind words and reassuring smile. He stood from the bench and stared down at her, black eyes meeting blue.

"Patty. I have liked you for quite a while but have been to afraid to tell you. I would be so happy if you would please join me on a date for Valentines Day to go to the zoo. P-please?" Crona announced quite loudly.

Patty looked up at him expressionless. Crona's courage was faltering fast. Patty stood and was face to face with him. She hugged him.

"Yes, that would be amazing." she smiled. As she pulled out of the embrace she briefly kissed him on the cheek. Crona blushed and held her hand as they walked together to the zoo.

He did it. She unknowingly gave him courage. It was another reason why he loved her and Valentines Day.


End file.
